Come To Life
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Lonely tears could never hinder the young undead miko from loving the hanyou, she could never forget him...could she?


Title: Come To Life

Lady Casper

(Lemon)

A.N: This is a songfic, the song is "Come" By Amuro Namie. The pairing is **Kik x Inu**. So if you don't like the Miko, don't read it. **Lemon-Lime**

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara_

_Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

(If sorrow is overflowing now,

It's alright to lean on me and cry)

A secret meeting...set out for only two...

"Kikyou" Her name echoed off the walls of the forest as it left his breath. Stunned to see her, this far out in the woods, he had to blink back doubt.

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

She stared into his eyes. She had come...for him.

"Kikyou, w-what are you doing here?" She kept her eyes trained on his, not a flicker of emotion emitting from her soul that could play through the crystal glasses.

_Tada kono mama_

(Stay just like this)

"Why else would I show, Inuyasha." She placed a hand on the tree...THE tree.

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

(Come my way

Darkness is all around)

Swallowing hard, the hanyou glanced up, spotting what she had her eyes now attracted towards.

_Come close to me_

_Ima akari tonoshi_

(Come close to me...

Now with the light of dusk)

"This is the spot..." She started, tears starting to fill her throat as she tried to speak.

His white ears, tweaked up by the sudden change in her voice. The inflection in her voice only rose for a short moment before she ended her words; he picked up just how hurt she was by this spot.

"Where you pinned me to the Tree of Ages..." Whispering back to her, he could feel the words sting the wound still chiseled into his chest, aching the whole in his heart that never healed like any of his other wounds.

Turning the intense gaze from the gash that still stuck out from on the bark, he looked at her face, and her eyes didn't leave the tree when he saw a lonely tear slide down her face.

It glistened in the moon light, shimmering light that had been hidden in her hollow body, coming to life finally showing her true emotions. His ears flattened; there wasn't anything he could do.

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._

"Once upon a time...there were two people very different from each ends of the world. They thought they had to be enemies." He spoke discernibly, keeping his eyes hidden under the silver strewn bangs, letting only his lips pass his replies. "But instead of fighting one another, they began to learn more about the other, finding they were very much alike and very much similar." A smile seemed to fall across his lips. "They had fallen for one another. They fallen...in love."

Kikyou's eyes seemed to have focused their sight on his glowing figure, the wind picked up speed, tossing and licking the trees and herb bushes, silver glowing strands blew mingling along with midnight silhouetting tresses.

_Tada soba ni iru kara_

(So I'm at your side)

With the wind blowing his body further, he was at her side; holding the small frame of her body in his warm grip. Her fingers dug into the dark red kimono, her face planting in the crock of his arm. She could smell him, the masculine smell she loved so much when ever he'd embrace her like this back then. Tears started to mingle again, the corner of her eyes tearing; spilling the hot beads of emotion flooding her sight.

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de_

(I realize that you're just the only one)

His one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other crept around her small bodice. The clay body shook under his touch; he reveled at the feel of her cold pale skin under his tan warmth. It felt like he was the firey sun, trying to tepid the cold moon's face.

_Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

(Who is important to me in this world)

"What did they finally do in the end?" The solemn question lingered in the air, tears still spilled into Inuyasha's kimono as Kikyou let her soul finally weep its freedom.

Leaning down, he pulled her an arm's length away, looking into the shimmering crystal eyes, he smiled. With both arms still wrapped around her, he brought his lips to hers, letting his warmth pass through his to her own, reviving her dead soul, bringing her back from the forgotten dead.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

The cold hands that dug into his kimono swoon around his neck, her fingertips glided against his cheek, across the corner of his lips, and down to his neck, making a shiver come from the hanyou.

His claws wound themselves in the dark black hair that had been freed from the ribbon that had always tied her hair back, letting them feel the slick smoothness of her fine black. Kikyou sighed; she could feel his warmth spill into her hollow body, a light rouge of color reddening her cheeks. Her lips found his again, plunging them back into the passion they had desired for fifty years.

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Giving her a chaste kiss, Inuyasha moved his hungry lips for more pale skin, nibbling and sucking down her chin, down to her collarbone, a small sigh of pleasure left Kikyou breathless.

_Tada sono mama_

(Stay just like that)

Inuyasha pulled his claws up to her torso, keeping her in place as she started to stagger backwards from the euphoric feeling he was thrusting on her. She could feel his claws starting to dig through the red linen cloth, puncturing her skin; it excited every bit of her soul. She wanted him to claim her once again, never letting those claws of his to take away the pain he inflicted, the pain that she felt so surreal, it came from only him.

_Come my way_

(Come my way...

They were the only two here, alone and freed from the chains that held them away from each other for so long. Hell couldn't take this away from her, death had already called, and she was dancing in the flames of passion as she waited for her final breath to take all but a passing memory that was burned into her skin.

_Mou hitomi tojite_

(Close your eyes)

Her fingers tangled themselves into the silver mane, playing with the fine tips and then bunching it into a ball in her palm as Inuyasha placed a butterfly kiss on her exposed belly. Her eyes closed, she let it take a hold of her, letting her boundary and guard drop, the feel on his lips on her skin felt to wonderful for her to fight.

_Come close to me_

Inuyasha was in awe at the way her skin would tighten as his breath kisses marked their spot on her skin. Instinctively his male hormones pushed the white cloth of her kimono that had protected her waist open, letting him access to more skin that he would mark.

_Mou nemureba ii_

(It's alright if you sleep, because)

His ears pointed up as he heard soft moans escape the woman's lips, a smirk of satisfaction that he was pleasing her marked on his own muzzle.

_I'll be with you I'll be with you_

"Inuyasha." Panting, sweat trickled down her brow; she needed more of him than she had ever thought. _Was this the feeling of a normal woman?_

Her head fell back, letting the black strands of midnight flow down her backside. The cold black orbs opened to see the moon's stare, she let a smile cross her lips, she would defy the laws of time, she would become of the living yet again even if it was just a feeling. She needed this to survive her fated forever of hell.

_Tada koko ni iru kara_

(I'm right here)

Inuyasha had pulled out the remainder of the kimono off her chest, leaving her bare except the shoulders still holding onto the kimono's top. Her breasts were as perfect as he imagined, his claws reached for their roundness, molding them in his hands as he let another escape of pleasure fill the female's body.

Rubbing the erect nipple, he placed his lips around the other, sucking and biting gently on the skin, letting a blush come over her skin yet again. A small gasp let loose into the night as he pulled hard with his teeth on the small sensitive area.

_So come my way_

Pulling her down to the grassy ground, covered in herbal bushes, he laid her flat on her back, kissing her stomach, traveling downward on her now heated skin. Hands roaming each other, he carved his fingers into her thighs, letting her get the pleasure rush over her again.

He needed this more than ever. Untying the knot that held her lower half of the kimono attached to her body, he pushed it down her waist, and around her hips, kissing each bit of flesh that was revealed.

_Calling out, _

_Can you hear me?_

Kikyou's mouth started to form a small cry but was cut off when his lips came crashing back down on hers. Letting herself finally be her own, sexually needing woman, she eagerly let hands come to his face, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

_Yeah... _

_So come my way_

The pale hands pushed back the silver hair, letting them glide down his back, until she could feel the waistband of his red kimono pants. Sliding a finger between cloth and skin, she tugged, letting the cold night's air lick the small of his back.

Kicking his feet, Inuyasha pushed the pants off and around his feet and then lying just beside them. A smile slid on both their lips, plunging into another licentious kiss.

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

She nude on her upper body and Inuyasha nude on his lower half went for the next remainder of clothing on each other's body. Material flew about as both nude bodies crushed each other together, lips locking, fingers interlacing, hearts beating as one.

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

"Inuyasha…do it." She let a whimper form off her lips, never had he heard her beg for something. She was always so strong, independent; he had to blink back a state of shock as a tear rolled down her face, passing her swollen lips.

He smiled, bringing his lips to hers, "I will…make you real again. I swear." Before he could let another passing moment without her slow him, he plunged himself into her depths. Kikyou's breath hitched, her legs wrapping around his waist as her head flew back, exposing her neck to the hanyou. Pale skin glistened as beads of sweat, slid across her jaw, flowing down her collarbone and across her round breasts.

Licking his lips, he placed soft bites of love on her neck, love bites.

Starting to pump his girth in-between her legs, he closed his finger around hers, letting her squeeze them as a flood of pleasure took a hold of her.

Blue spheres circled around the two lovers, glowing almost as much as their bodies. Spilling out of the young female's body, her face began to become red, she could feel heat entering her lips, her arms, she could feel the heat her and Inuyasha were creating between her legs and in the pit of her stomach.

The corner of her eye cracked open to see Inuyasha above her, pumping and thrusting, she bit her lower lip as she started sit up, trying to meet each of his thrusts. Slamming her weight, she threw her hips against his, now meeting each one of his drives into her.

It felt like fire, burning, turning and flaming her stomach as her body echoed a serene glow, she could feel her heart beating, it was beating in time with his.

"Inuyasha." She whispered in a breath that had escaped her lips.

_Tada kono mama_

(Stay just like this)

She was on the edge, the cliff becoming closer and closer against her feet, feeling the slap of each wave that hit its side, water trickling down her. She was ready fall off, ready to let go of the past…with him at her side.

Inuyasha panted, his body tightened at each move he made inside of her, her stomach was heaving, the soft pale mounds rise and falling drove his lips against them, sucking on the tender, silk skin.

The fire that brimmed to life in the pit of her stomach matched Inuyasha's, letting the flames lick the insides of them, becoming an inferno.

The blue orbs multiplied as the passion fest intensified, gathering from the miko and flying around, making the two lovers the center of their dance as they flowed about.

_Come my way... _

Kikyou could feel it, the pleasure reaching its zenith, almost knocking every bit of air out of her lungs. Inuyasha sped up faster, thrusting harder, focusing on nothing but her and their love making.

The wave splashed her burning face; Kikyou let a cry of pleasure echo from her throat, letting it bounce off the walls of the forest's trees. Soon after, Inuyasha joined her in the scream.

_Mou hitomi tojite _

(Close your eyes)

Both panting, Inuyasha collapsed on the firm body of the woman, letting his head fall on her heaving chest. Sweat poured down their bodies, the cool air blowing against them, trying to simmer the intoxicating smell of sex.

_Come close to me_

Moving around her body, he placed her on top of him, cupping her body in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.

The night looked light something he had seen fifty years ago, the milk way's stream smeared out in a blanket of stars that danced their dazzling dance. The trees swayed to the wind's whispers, while they kept their own little secrets high above in their branches.

_Mou nemureba ii_

(It's alright if you sleep, because)

Playing a finger over where long ago an arrow hit him, pinning him to a tree, fifty years ago, she placed a kiss on the wound. Tears started to threaten to pour down her glowing face, until the hanyou kissed away her worries. "It was a long time ago. Don't worry, I'm fine."

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._

He hadn't noticed the azure orbs, until one caught the corner of his eye. Glancing at how many had been centered around them, he looked at the woman in his arm's concern scattered across his face. Had the souls spilled out of her body while she pushed it to its limits?

The hanyou wasn't expecting to find a serene face, glowing, color on her cheeks, warmth in her hands, as she placing a loving caress across his cheek.

"Inuyasha?" The stunned look brought a weird feeling inside of her, something she hadn't felt, something called an emotion in which she could hardly express, now showing with simplicity.

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._

Petting her pale face, he kissed her, chiding that nothing was the matter. "Kikyou…you're alive." Shock took over her body; a cold chill ran up her spine followed by a warm feeling in her heart.

"What? I don't understand." The wind blew gently, the orbs slowly motioning towards her, but not entering her which they usually did whenever she felt or spent up energy. They did no such thing, acting out of disposition.

Letting her finger glide towards it, her hand went straight through the orb. The dire act almost made Kikyou loose her breath. What had happened that would cause her soul energy to become inadequate with the spirit orbs?

The glassy eyes that were dark and cold now seemed alive, glowing, dancing with spirit and life.

_Tada koko ni iru kara_

(I'm right here)

Inuyasha smiled, "Kikyou, I think, you are really alive." A tear unleashed from his golden hazel eyes, hit the pale hand that was still lying on his cheek.

_So come my way_

Subsisting in this world, with Inuyasha, was the only thing she ever wanted back. It almost felt like a pain had been lifted from her heart the second the first kiss they had made while making love turned her inside out.

_Come my way_

She truly was alive, existing in this time and dimension, beside Inuyasha. The beautiful colors of blue started to swirl about them, making a quick show of lights before creating a twister of lights, turning about and circling in a cyclone into the air, leaving both the woman who had summoned them and also who they protected from the raspy hands of death itself.

_Come close to me_

A full smile lifted the corners of her mouth, she was finally released. Turning around with excitement in her eyes, spirit filled with emotion reflecting like mirrors to the hanyou, she kissed him, a chaste kiss which would never be forgotten. Licking her lips, she could feel him grow inside her again, and she was quite ready to live her days out with the man she had fallen for, not once, but three times, once in life, once after death, and now in her rebirthing.

_Come my way_

Finally answering her own question that had been lost in the night. "They came together as one."

She could taste his lips on her own. She would have him forever.

_Come close to me_

Fin


End file.
